


化蝶

by CharlenePolking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butterfly Effect, Crack Treated Seriously, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Teacher Erwin Smith, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlenePolking/pseuds/CharlenePolking
Summary: *现代paro，历史教师文X学生/婚礼策划师利*长篇，师生恋；未成年性行为；病态；治愈*前后跨度十年，共十三章——看我与月亮，一直在摇晃。我被我流放，我被你饲养，你与我浪漫，让血液纠缠，在彼此的身体里彷徨。我被我拆解，我被你重组，你为我加冕，让我成为爱的君王。
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss, Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	化蝶

一

我的确未曾想过，终有一日会重返这个地方。  
这里的夏天很热，风贴在人的脸上耀武扬威，刚熨好的衬衫在毒辣的太阳底下不一会儿就变得汗涔涔的，宛如被烤得金黄发黑的焦糖，作为支撑着我行动的一层坚硬的外壳，我是这样被束缚在生活逼仄的角落里，仿佛是个垂死挣扎提线木偶，或许这一切并不如我觉得的那般坏，只是像某个戏剧中的台词所说的，“我只是对生活过敏”而已。路过便利店时顺手买了瓶矿泉水，以前最常喝的那种，连包装也不曾变过，墨绿色的硬壳纸上印着大大的logo，水也有水的哲学，最终在日光的作用下再度变成汗液，或者，精液，是他说的那样，我想得太多了。  
手机在口袋里叮咚作响，我却不想接，今天的工作早该结束了——陪佩特拉和她的未婚夫欧鲁漫无目的地在这座城市闲逛，只为寻找合适的举办婚礼的场地，等到烦人的铃声不再响起时，再掏出手机，解锁——关闭闹铃——关机，在如今这个社会里，人与人的交往关系相互断联就是如此容易。袅袅升起的烟雾让我感到些许迷茫，我坐在街角的长椅上看着人来人往匆匆的人群，或喜或悲，或单独或成群，或朋友或伴侣，每人神色各异，只是没有人驻足，愿意向我这个停留在流水般时间里的人分享他们的深情，真的很奇怪，我想，人们总是迫不及待地为自己的感情下定义，希望对方是自己的某种关系，再肆意侵占、强迫对方融入自己的生活，然后合二为一，多好啊，带着粗蛮霸道的浪漫与决绝。我曾经以为我也会成为这样的人。  
十年了啊。  
我觉得我应该回去看看，从踏上那辆列车起，我就开始这么想了。真的很孩子气，毕竟这么多年，你怎么还能妄想着时间还是那个时间，那个人，还是曾经的那个人呢？  
埃尔文他，应该早就不在这座城市里了。  
毕竟发生了那样的事。

我打开了导航，顺应着它的提示沿路走了过去。这么多年了，我想是的，十年，无数次在梦里出现过的翻飞的衣角，大海般的蔚蓝双眼，而彼此身体的交缠就是翻滚在浪中的海鸥，痴狂，痴狂，我爱着每个与他做爱的瞬间，那种痛击着神经末梢的电流感，让人舒服得全身发麻地蜷曲起脚趾，上半身僵直挺立，再挺立些，腰被宽大的手掌牢牢托住，只想把身心都送往眼前的那个人，我的，埃尔文。我轻声念起这个名字，这是我与这个城市唯一相连的秘密。  
天渐渐暗了下来，太阳隐没在云层背后，漫天是泼洒了琉璃般的剔透璀璨，许是放学时间到了，路上穿着校服的学生逐渐多了起来，洋溢着朝气蓬勃的脸孔，那是我未曾拥有过的时光。我就这么走着，穿过重重叠叠的人群，漫步在叶影花落之间，而陪伴在身边的至始至终只有自己的影子，还有我体内的那个，未成熟的，永远死亡的茧。  
我体内有一只蝴蝶，但它还在沉睡，它一直生长在我冰冷的躯体之中，因为缺乏温暖无法解冻而被冰封，从我的父母离异后的那一刻起，我就已经知道了它的存在了，孤独的、悄然的、逐渐消失的，它在死亡，或者说早已死去，但我知道它始终会伴随着我，如影随形。  
我的孤独就像是脚下的影子，而它最终化为了在我体内死亡的蝴蝶。

还是到了，我望着屹立在眼前黑压压的建筑物，即便是繁星点点也无法将它照亮，这是我在丧母后离开家乡来到未曾见过面的凯尼身边所就读的学校，转来的时候恰逢高二，正是人与人早已划分好群体的尴尬时期，难以融入的不安感令人发抖，只是，刚好他在，日子也就没这么难过了。  
蝴蝶也是有想要苏醒的时候的。  
沿门牌的标记一路走着，指尖划过一道又一道的门，像是那时候的每个夜晚一样，漆黑而冰冷，却散发着诱人的腥甜，是嗜血般的快感，除了手指，我知道我的背也会牢牢地贴在上面，颤抖着，沁出细微的冷汗，表情也会慢慢变得扭曲。  
“利威尔，如果感觉到不舒服就告诉我。”  
“唔......嗯，嗯！”  
他的手立刻掩住了我的嘴巴，手掌很是宽大，令我稍微喘不过气来，而他的舌尖会在我的耳蜗打转：“好孩子是不应该发出声音来的吧，老师正在上课哦，认真点，不要开小差。”伴随着呼气，酥酥的痒，钻进我的凌乱的衣领里，我的皮肤里，还有我的心里，我承认，我爱他该死的侵占。  
一扇，再一扇，前面......到了，我闭上眼，抚摸着这扇熟悉得不能再熟悉的因长年经历风霜而发出陈腐木味的门，我能熟知它在上面印刻着的每一道吻痕，只因它见证了我与埃尔文在这里的每一个日夜。窒息、疯狂、令人难忘，迷人的情欲侵占了我们的理智，令我们无法呼吸，最终被揉碎在散落在一地的衣服里，被践踏、被撕碎、被看轻。我们只有在做爱的时候才是相爱着的。

“是你吗？”黑暗里突然浮现的声音把我吓了一跳，接踵而至的便是浑身变得冰冷的颤抖，这不是因为惊吓，我知道的，我早该知道的，我应该离开，我今天就不应该到这里来，或者说，在我决定答应佩特拉的那一刻起，就应该立刻反悔的。  
脚步声越来越近了，他脚掌的着力并不是匀称的，甚至有些外八，这是45码的鞋，身高一米八八，因为常年健身体重大约有九十二公斤。我一直记得清清楚楚。  
我想要离开，但是太迟了，他已经带着光从黑暗的走廊的另一头朝我走了过来，等到近些我才发现，他的光源并不是曾经的手电筒，而是来自他的手机。  
一切都变了。

“还真的是你，利威尔。”他的样子没有变，又或许变了，我分辨不出来，或者，在我心中一直想起的埃尔文本就是这样的模样，他的头发还是像以往那样梳成了三七分，繁星闪烁倒映在碧蓝的双眼中显得格外动人，露出在条纹衬衫的手臂依然紧致有力，还能看得出训练有素的肌肉的形状——霸道地托起我的瞬间。我赶紧让自己打消这个念头。  
他现在的神情很好笑，警惕、慌张又有点疑惑，许是他以为我已经不再认得他了。我就这么一直看着他，他也一直这样看着我，互相打量，都把对方视作自己的猎物，像曾经一样，不，我不该再提起曾经，在我踏入这里的那一刻，被囚禁在这座牢笼十年已久的利威尔和埃尔文都会瞬间死去，是我亲手打破了自己的幻想，是我亲手点燃了支撑着自己存活在世界上的希望之帆，从此一切星光都会被黑暗湮灭，剩下的只有难以醒来的梦魇。  
“埃尔文。”我说，表示我还记得他。  
他脸上顿时浮现出了如释重负的表情，但很快又重新调整回一如既往得体的微笑：“真没想到会在这里再见到你。”  
“啊啊，是啊，出差路过就顺路来看看了。”  
“只是顺路吗？”他像是在琢磨着我话中的含义，“我以为......毕竟十年了。”  
“是十年了。”  
十年能发生很多事情，我说这句话的时候语速很慢，因为我看到了他左手无名指上的戒指。是银色的，很简单朴素的模样，一如他不喜欢繁复和夸张的性格，但我知道在能感受到体温的那一侧，一定印刻了他爱人的名字，毕竟在十年前我们不分昼夜在床上缠绵的时候，他也是有未婚妻的。就在这一瞬间，我一直穿戴齐整的盔甲瞬间跌落，砸到地上变得粉碎，我听见了我体内的蝴蝶在尖叫，在呐喊，在哭泣，它早就已经死亡了，难道不是吗？我一直都以为它已经死去了，在我和凯尼不辞而别的那一夜，我就永远失去了它所赖以生存的温度。  
“不去喝一杯吗？”他似乎没有感受到我情绪的变化，还在那里笑着看我，一如既往，我简直恨透了这个词。  
“我觉得我现在的状态没法跟你去喝酒。”  
“怎么了利威尔，你已经成年了对吧，不再是......”他似乎想起了什么，回味一笑，“难道和昔日的老师在一起喝酒也会让你不舒服吗，毕竟我们当时相处得还算是愉快啊。”真是令人厌恶的语气。  
“我说了这个状态不行。”

我转身就走，似乎坚决一点就能让身体里的蝴蝶停止它该有的躁动，该死，该死，我恨透了这一切，我恨透了为他再次发疯的自己，我不应该来的，等到离开这个鬼地方，我就立刻打电话跟佩特拉说这次的合作替换到别的人来做，如果她不同意，那我就辞职，总之，肯定有方法离开这个鬼地方，我不能再留在这里了！  
他还是拉住了，我转过头看着他，就像是十年前第一次挑逗被拒绝而气得转身离开时一样，也是这样的场景，他也这么拉住我的，只是，我已经不再是十七岁的年纪了，不会再在他柔情似海的眼神中投向他的怀抱哭泣，着迷于难以逃脱的温柔里，二十七岁的我，应该要转身离去的。  
“放开我！”  
他没有坚持，手很快就松开了，轻飘飘的，我的手没有抽回，这一切早就变了，三十七岁的他怎么可能会像二十七岁那时一样，任凭我拳打脚踢还是死死地抱紧我呢？是我自找的，我知道，这段感情最终还是，结束了。  
我迫切想从他的脸中看出一丝不一样的情绪，可是，没有，他还是笑得那样得体：“那好吧，我送你。”  
这次我没有再拒绝。

车上的我们都很拘谨，尽量避免开口说话，以免不小心踏入了对方的雷区。开的是他的车，说是几年前买的，上班和接送人可以方便些，所以，他是在几年前的时候就结婚了吗？我环顾了一下四周，车里的东西很少，纸巾，车用香水，蓝牙音乐播放器，一点女性用品存在的痕迹都没有，连小巧精致的挂坠也不曾见到。  
“你在看什么？”我从倒后镜看到他的眼睛。  
“啊啊，你的车真是——”  
“像我一样无聊透顶？”他很快就接话了。  
“是的，就像是——”我停顿了一下，思考要不要把后面的话说出口，“每次做爱的姿势，没有什么变化。”  
沉默，沉默，没有任何回应，我知道我把好不容易缓和的气氛弄砸了，韩吉一直跟我说我是个冷场高手，尽管每次听到我都不屑一顾，但没想到会在这里在最大程度上发挥了它的用途。  
真是该死。

“是啊。”他还是说话了，虽然有些发涩，“的确如此，但都过去了，不是吗？”  
再度陷入了沉默。  
“我想，我还没有做好接受一切都成过去的准备。”我听到了自己的声音，“你对我实在是太坏了，埃尔文。”最终，我还是把埋藏在心里十年的话说出了口。  
逃不掉的，我知道的啊，在答应佩特拉的那一刻起，我就做好了来到这里，来到他面前对他说出这些话的准备，一直埋藏在我心底的，这些话。  
埃尔文，这真的很不公平。  
你与我之间，这么多年。

他错愕地转头，似乎想要说些什么，刚好到了，酒店的地址，我就一直看着他，看着他从迫切到失语再到无奈，最后为我按下了安全锁的开关，凝视着我下车的背影。  
“利威尔，你等等。”他最终还是下车了。  
“还有别的事情吗？”  
“我觉得我们必须得谈谈，你对我似乎有什么误会。”  
“没必要了，等这里的工作一结束我就会离开，以后再也不会回来。”或者，等回到房间我就会拨通佩特拉的电话，像十年前的那晚一样，不辞而别。  
“非得要这样吗？”他的神情看上去有些哀伤，“我们就不能好好谈谈吗？”  
“你知道为什么的，不是吗老师？”我一步一步走向他，“十年前，我们拥有的可不是单纯的师生关系，你说，对吧？”  
我们再也没有说话，我知道，他最终是妥协了。我转身离去。

回到房间，我烦闷地把领带解开，随手搭在沙发上，接着掏出了烟盒，点燃了一根香烟。我没有开灯，我知道他还没有离开，埃尔文，这个缠绕在我心中十年已久的男人，我无数幻想过彼此的重逢，但都未曾料想会是今天的这般光景，这般令人心碎。  
过了半个多小时，他像是叹了口气，俯身上车，随后离去。  
即便早已不见他的踪影，但我还是把身子探出窗边，想要把他最后的一丝气息都嗅得干净。

蝴蝶停止了躁动，重新归于寂静。  
它再次死在了我的体内。


End file.
